In telecommunications, fiber optic cables are becoming a popular alternative to the traditional copper wire for transmitting signals. The fiber optic cables used in optical telecommunications systems in an optical network can be numerous and thus require careful management. Industry has produced a variety of fiber optic cable managers, such as fiber optic organizers, junction boxes, closets and cabinets for this purpose. Used often within such enclosures, fiber clips provide a way of grouping and segregating fiber optic cables. An important feature of such fiber clips is that they can control the amount of bending by the fiber optic cable. Excessive bending can induce optical losses in the fiber optic cables or promote fiber optic cable fractures, rendering such cables inoperable for transmitting optical signals.
Some fiber clips, because of their design and construction, do not remain attached to enclosure walls, and other fiber clips fail to stay closed and hold the fiber optic cables. These shortcomings can produce a jumble of dangling fiber optic cables within the enclosure and jeopardize the integrity of the fiber optic cables. Thus there remains a need for a fiber management system with fiber optic cable clips that can be used in for guiding fiber optic cables to, from and through a fiber optic enclosure without the disadvantages of the above-described systems.